dragonball_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Lords
The Second Lords are the four strongest Saiyan's who serve under Queen Bulla '''and '''King Vegeta III who were able to transform into a Super Saiyan of Destruction. ' ____________ These four Saiyan's don't wear uniforms which makes a lot op people understimate them, but they are definitely the strongest Saiyan's who got resurrected by Bulla (read article: Queen Bulla). Tariana One of the four Lords is Tariana (her name comes from 'vegetarian'), a young female 'Saiyan-'Kryptonian'. She is the most cruel of all four and never lets an enemy flee. She has a Signature Move called Ending Slam: 'she covers herself with a energy ball and slams her opponent to the ground. She doesn't have black hair because she is half Kryptonian, a human-like race that got extinct by the Saiyan's. But one Kryptonian fell in love with a Saiyan and had this child Tariana, after her parents died she got turned into a servant of 'King Vegeta, the former Saiyan king and the grandfather of Bulla. She didn't have any fighting experience, her only job was to clean the palace and amuse the king. She actually hated King Vegeta because of his rude behaviour and that's why she likes Queen Bulla, as she killed King Vegeta inmediately after his revival. She calls herself the leader of the group because of her 'stunning beauty' and 'Kryptonian power' but she is not stronger than the other lords. However, in her battle against the Z-fighters. '''She was much stronger because of her Kryptonian ability: when she fights near a red or blue sun, she can absorb its powers (She was fighting near Earth, which, as you know, floats near a red sun). Champion Another Lord is Champion (from 'champignon' which means mushroom in French) he is a muscular male Saiyan. His signature attack is called: Heavy Blast: he triggers a powerful explosion that sends his enemies flying away. The explosion can also negate enemy attacks. Champion was already a 'Super Elite '''of King Vegeta, back then he was as strong as 'Nappa. H'e was killed by '''Frieza '''when King Vegeta and the other Elite's (except Nappa and '''Vegeta) '''attempted to overthrow Frieza. He was also revived as Bulla's exact wish was: '"I want all Saiyans who were killed by Frieza to be resurrected." Champion became much stronger after Bulla's training and he also achieved the power of a Saiyan of Destruction 'which made him a Second Lord. Champion is actually a good hearted Saiyan but he accepted the evil powers of a Destroyer Saiyan so that he could become stronger, Champion's final goal is to be strong enough to have a family and to be able to protect it, as his first wife got killed by an assassin long ago. Satsuma Another Lord is Satsuma (comes from satsuma which is some kind of tangerine). She is a muscular female Saiyan, she is really agressive and hates people who think that women can't fight. Her Signature Technique is called: '''Super Saiyan III Blast ': She transforms into a '''Super Saiyan 3 and fires a bigger black colored version of the Negative Karma Ball '. Satsuma likes to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 for fun. Before she was revived, she was a bounty hunter who got banned from 'her original planet 'for killing an admiral and 10 other soldiers who insulted her. This is how it happened: Satsuma dreamed of becoming a Super Saiyan one day. When she told her friends about it, some soldiers who were around started laughing at her. They told her a woman could never become a Super Saiyan. Satsuma answered: "well, the legends say the Super Saiyan form is achieved when the Saiyan explodes of rage, you know what, this would be a perfect moment for me to transform so why don't you shut the hell up?!" The Soldiers laughed even harder which made Satsuma go mad: She brutally killed the soldiers. When the admiral found out, he tried to stab Satsuma from behind, but she quickly dodged it and killed the admiral as well. Because of this, she got banned (which was ridiculous and sexist because normally if a Saiyan defeats a stronger Saiyan, the winner gets promoted. But because she was a woman, they banned her.). Then she became a bounty hunter because she was running out of money. So she started killing bandits in exchange for money and food. Then one day she tried to kill Frieza because he had a very high bounty on his head, but Frieza was too strong and killed her instead. When she got revived, she was very happy that her new leader was a woman so she trained as much as she could to join the Second Lords. Beat The last and strongest Lord is Beat, a boy from our world who used to be a 'Human 'but used the advanced time travel technology of the 'Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Saiyan. Beat used the machine to play a simple videogame of Dragon Ball but he got teleported into the game where he became a real Saiyan. His mission was to help the Z-fighters defeat villains who had become stronger than ever. Beat completed his mission and decided to stay in the world of Dragon Ball, leaving everything behind, even his girlfriend Note, who went back to her own world. Beat fell in love with Bulla before she became evil. However she never noticed. But when Bulla became evil and decided to become Queen Bulla, '''Beat joined her because the only thing he wanted now was to be with her. This made Beat an evil person too, but he didn't care since he finally could marry Bulla and become '''King Vegeta III. So he isn't only the leader of the Second Lords, but also the king of all Saiyans. Beat's signature attack is: Hero Kamehameha, 'his own version of the famous 'Kamehameha Wave . _________________________